


Escape (It's Never That Easy)

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reaper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Soldier 76, Unethical Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier: 76 gets captured by Talon, who are delighted to discover that he's an Omega. An Omega with super soldier genes and a heat just around the corner. Naturally, Talon calls on Reaper, hoping to get both a super soldier and someone with Reaper's unique abilities they can train from birth.<br/>Neither of their "subjects" plan on cooperating however. But they don't have to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wearydress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearydress/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea/prompt Wearydress gave me. I'm sorry about the wait, life got in the way and everything. Thank you for the idea, I've really enjoyed writing this. I'm hoping to have part two up in a week or less.
> 
> Like A/B/O dynamics in Overwatch? Want to talk to some amazing people? Come join us over at https://discord.gg/CWgDqa

“Ah, there you are. Good.”

Reaper doesn’t acknowledge the scientist speaking to him other then a brief glance at his name tag. He’s paying far more attention to the lab, too brightly lit and sterile, the smell of chemicals in the air thick enough to make his skin crawl. He’s led through the lab into an observation chamber, one of many that branch off the lab, and listening to the scientist chatter about scientific breakthroughs and months of careful planning..

“The subject has been with us for a few days now. We wanted to wait for him to heal properly before we introduced you to him.”

That caught his attention. “So I’m not killing someone then?”

“Not this one. This one is special.” The scientists smiles, and Reaper wants to claw it off. The scientist presses a few buttons on a control console and the previously blacked out window becomes translucent; only one way, of course.

“Reaper, say hello to Soldier: 76. Also known as former commander Jack Morrison.”

Reaper’s breath stops and his claws rip the fabric of the chair he had been leaning on. The man who’s apparently Jack is lying on a small cot, curled up into a ball and shivering. He’s been stripped to a pair of shorts, and Reaper can see multiple scars and newer wounds littering his body. The scientist zooms in on his face and Reaper tenses. It’s Jack, alright. That face had haunted his dreams for a decade now.

“Where did you find him?”

“He was raiding an abandoned facility. An alarm was triggered and we happened to have agents in the area.” The scientist blacked out the window again, making Reaper growl. “That isn’t important however. What _is_ important is what he was after.”

The scientist pulled a vial from his coat pocket and hands it to Reaper. He can already assume what it is, and a glance at the label confirms it as heat suppressant. Not that he’s surprised; he already knew Jack was an Omega. It’s the fact the Talon knows that sends a shiver up his spine.

“What are you planning on doing with him?”

The scientist smiles again and shrugs. “Isn’t it obvious? We want a super soldier of our own. It would take too much time and effort to try and recondition him. It would be much better to just breed him until we have a suitable offspring.”

Reaper balks, though he really shouldn’t be surprised. Talon was known for its unethical policies, and this wasn’t the first time he had heard of Omega’s being kidnapped for their wombs. But this was Jack. _His_ Jack. The man he had devoted himself to and, if everything hadn’t gone to shit, the man he would’ve taken as his mate.

“Why am I here?” He finally asks..

“You are an Alpha, yes? You are a perfect physical specimen and, if we are lucky, your more _unique_ abilities might pass along as well.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Reaper hissed. “My _abilities_ render me a walking corpse! The child would probably not even survive, let alone—”

“You cannot deny their helpfulness on the field of combat however.” The scientist shrugged. “In any case, should you wish to decline, we have other candidates as well. The other reason we chose you was because—well, think of it as a reward. For your services.”

Reaper’s teeth clicked together with the force he closed his jaw. While he didn’t want to force himself upon Jack, the thought of someone else doing it was even worse. He exhaled slowly, a cloud of smoke leaking through his mask. Jack would know it was him. Even if he kept his mask on, his scent and voice would give him away. He wouldn’t admit that the idea of seeing Jack, of getting to be with him again, made his cold heart flutter excitedly.

“His heat will be starting within a day. The sooner you make up your mind, the better.”

Reaper huffed. “I’m guessing he has to stay in there for the duration of it?”

“Oh no, not at all. You could take him back to your quarters if you would like to be more,” he grinned, “comfortable. We will perform a check up on him at the end of his heat. Just to see how things are progressing.”

Gabe rolled his options around in his head, nodding shortly. “I will do it. Have him escorted to my quarters immediately.” He paused in the doorway. “And tell the guards that if I find one mark on him, it’ll be on their heads.”

The door closed behind him with a note of finality, and he immediately teleported to the quarters he used while working with Talon. He hadn’t been here in months, and the room showed it. But the dust would have to wait; he had to do a bug sweep first. He pulled a small device out of a hidden pocket on his coat, no bigger then the palm of his hand, and pressed the single button on its surface. A tingling sensation ran through his palm, and he waited for the sweeper to do it’s job.

The device beeped, several times, alerting him that a bug had been found and destroyed with an electrical pulse. It was an older piece of Blackwatch tech he had grabbed when raiding an equipment cache, designed to find and destroy any listening or watching devices in a hundred meter radius. Once it finished its sweep and powered down, he shoved it back in his pocket and grabbed a rag from a drawer, setting to work on the layer of dust covering everything.

It took only ten minutes to clean the small room, and he was throwing the rag into the hamper when someone knocked on the door. He sighed and walked over to it, unlocking and opening the door to reveal two guards and Jack, handcuffed and staring at the floor between them. Reaper didn’t say a word as he took Jack’s shoulder and pulled him inside, taking a moment to look him over before shutting the door in the guards faces and locking it once more.

Jack was stiff as a board under his hand, and he led him over to the bed, directing him to sit on the edge. He tensed even more, obviously biting down a response as he slowly did as told. Reaper watched him, narrowing his eyes as Jack patted the mattress cautiously before carefully sitting down. As he lifted his head in his direction, Gabe understood why.

“The fuck happened to your eyes?”

Jack startled, squinting as he stared at him. Or close to him anyway. “Reaper?”

Gabe didn’t reply, and instead shrugged out of his coat and gloves. He tossed them carelessly across the room and, as an afterthought, removed his mask. Jack’s face remained turned in his direction, though he tilted his head a bit in response to the noise. He took a moment to better look at his face; wrinkles and scars pulled at his face, once blue eyes now milky white. His hair had turned white as well, and Gabe had to admit he still looked damn good.

He walked to vigilante, standing in front of him and cupping his face. Jack closed his eyes and trembled. He slowly raised his own hands and covered Gabe’s, inhaling sharply and shaking.

“Gabe?”

“Jack.”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. “I thought—I thought you were dead.”

The whispered words made Gabe drop to his knees, pressing his forehead to Jack’s. “I am.”

Jack’s hands found Gabe’s face, fingers running over his skin, starting at his brow and moving slowly down to his jaw, moving back up to his lips. He lets his hands wander further, over broad shoulders and bulky arms, following them until he was covering Gabe’s hands once more.

“You feel plenty alive to me.”

“On the outside. There’s nothing left inside.”

Jack chuckled bitterly. “You always did think so little of yourself. Always making yourself out to by the bad guy.” His face turned solemn again, and he sighed. “I can’t believe I got caught.”

“It was only a matter of time.” Gabe turned his head and pressed a kiss to one of his palms. “Especially considering what you were after.”

Jack sighed again. “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? Why they don’t have me strung up in a cell somewhere.”

Gabe nodded. “They want to use you to breed super soldiers. Ones they can brainwash from birth.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “I’m going to be the one to put them in there.” He swallowed down a pained noise. “If I hadn’t agreed to do it, someone else would’ve.”

Jack nodded. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes. “I don’t suppose I can bat my eyelashes and get myself out of this one huh?”

“Not this time.” Gabe mumbled. He pulled Jack into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. “But I won’t let them keep you either. I’ll find a way to get you out of here.”

“Don’t you work for them?”

“I work for myself. They’re just the ones currently footing the bill.”

Silence fell upon them like a blanket, and Gabe tugged gently until Jack was lying on the bed with him. Already he could smell the change in his scent, hormones enticing the Alpha to get as close to Jack as possible.

“I’m sorry Jack.” he whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"No, it's not."

 

Gabe wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, curled around Jack protectively. He woke with a start however, and opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Jack grinding shamelessly against him. Jack surged forward and kissed him like he was trying to devour him.

“Gabe, please. I need you.” His voice was barely a whisper, breathless and pleading.

Gabe hissed and grabbed his hips, rubbing the pads of his fingers into the overly warm skin. Jack had already removed his clothes at some point, probably just tossing them away carelessly. Gabe’s own clothes were surprisingly still in tact, though the way Jack was pulling on them they wouldn’t be much longer.

“Easy _amado_ , just a moment.” He gently pushed Jack off of him, undoing his belts and the zipper and laces holding his suit on. He peeled it off and let it fall to the floor, Jack’s mouth attacking the exposed skin of his clavicle.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jack murmured. “Missed your touch, your voice. Missed waking up to you every morning.” His hands were everywhere, trying to touch as much of Gabe as he could.

“Shh, I’ve got you Jack.” He pulled the older man up and kissed him soundly. “Tell me what you need. I’ll give it to you; I’ll give you everything.”

“I need you to—fuck!—to claim me. Please, Gabe, make me your mate.” Jack pressed frantic kisses to his face, trailing down to his neck. “If we have to do this, then at least give me that. At least let me have that.”

Gabe hesitated, then nodded. “Alright. If that is what you want.” He rest his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “On your back _querido_.”

Jack quickly flipped over, pulling his knees up to his chest and putting himself on display. Gabe growled and eased a finger into him, watching Jack throw his head back with a moan. It was easy to slip the second finger in, spreading him open and searching for his sweet spot. Slick gushed out around his fingers, the smell intoxicating.

“Please just get inside me Gabe, I can take it, please just—”

“Patience Jack. Just a little longer.”

Jack whined and pushed down on Gabe’s fingers, eyes wide and unseeing. Years of suppressing his heats was making this one stronger, turning his mind to a dazed mess. Gabe smoothed his free hand down his thigh, tracing a burn scar there as he added a third finger. He was even more glad now that he had done the bug sweep; no one else was allowed to see this. The way he squirmed and whined, the way he shivered as Gabe curled his fingers, it was his alone.

He pulled his fingers out and shushed the desperate keen Jack released, lining himself up and pushing in with a choked groan. Jack was impossibly tight, almost suffocatingly so, and Gabe felt part of his left arm dissipate and reform as he lost focus and lost himself into the feeling. Jack was babbling senselessly, a litany of pleas and Gabe’s name, and Gabe leaned forward until his lips were right by Jack’s ear.

“ _Voy a hacer que se olvide cómo hablar._ ” He doubted Jack was in any mind to understand him, but he continued to purr to him as he gave shallow thrusts. “ _Voy a hacerte gritar._ ”

Jack clawed at his back, wrapping his legs over his hips and trying to pull him closer. Gabe growled and gave a hard thrust, making the headboard crack against the wall. Jack shouted at the rough pace and buried his face into Gabe’s shoulder, whining and pleading for more.

Gabe mouthed at his neck, unnaturally sharp teeth scraping against his skin and drawing forth pinpricks of blood. Jack gasped and stretched his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to the other. Gabe’s knot was expanding, and he was growling into Jack’s ear as he gave a few more thrusts until he couldn’t pull out anymore and was reduced to shallow grinding.

“Are you ready Jack?”

Jack nodded, milky eyes wide as he gasped. “Please, please Gabi, I need—”

Gabe sunk his teeth deep into the expanse of skin, purring as warm blood washed over his tongue. Jack was sobbing, his release exploding through him and Gabe followed behind, never releasing his grip on his neck. Jack was pulling on the hairs at the nape of his neck, trying to pull him closer even there was no space between them.

Gabe’s ears were ringing, a high pitched whine that only began to quiet when he released Jack’s neck from his teeth. The former commander was still crying, and Gabe cooed to him while nuzzling under his chin. He couldn’t begin to imagine what was going on in Jack’s head.. Jack’s sobs slowly turned to the occasional gasp, and Gabe gently pressed their lips together.

“I never wanted it to happen like this.”

Gabe's heart clenched at the broken words. “I know. I didn’t either.” He sighed and cupped Jack’s face with one hand. “I always wanted to ask you to be my mate though. There just never seemed to be a time for it.”

Jack tilted his head to the side. “You… really?”

Gabe nodded, then remembered Jack couldn’t see the movement. “Yeah. Every time I got the courage to ask you, something got in the way. Meetings, missions, always something.”

Jack sighed. “I wish you had asked. I would’ve said yes.” He shifted under the Alpha, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in while they waited for Gabe’s knot to deflate.

Gabe buried his face in Jack’s neck and growled. “All this time… why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you were interested.”

Gabe shook his head. “Quite the pair aren’t we?”

Jack chuckled roughly, running his fingers through the curls atop Gabe’s head. “No wonder everything went to shit. Obviously our communication is worse then I thought.”

They fell into silence, each in their own thoughts, until Gabe was finally able to pull out. He winced at the amount of fluid that came out with him, knowing there was little chance Jack wasn’t going to get pregnant. He padded to the bathroom, listening to Jack shift on the bed as he wet a cloth and filled a glass with water. He handed Jack the glass upon his return, and carefully set about cleaning the mess between his legs.

“Thank you.”

Gabe pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Jack’s thighs, tossing the rag to the hamper. “Anything for you.”

Jack pulled him up to lie beside him, pressing kisses to his neck. “Promise me you won’t leave again. That you’ll stay with me, no matter what happens.”

Gabe nodded. “I promise.”

 

Gabe stared at the maps spread out before him, trying to determine the best way to get Jack out of the compound and as far away from Talon as possible. Most of the doors out were covered by at least three guards, plus a possible sniper. The surrounding area was mainly forest, which was good for quick cover but bad for getting to civilization.

Gabe growled and dug his claws into the desk. There were really no good options. He couldn’t steal a Talon vehicle, it would be tracked too easily; he couldn’t teleport with another person; he didn’t have any favors to call in that would help.

The doctors had examined Jack on the day after his heat, with a very menacing Reaper standing by. They had said they couldn’t be absolutely sure, but it was very likely the pregnancy had taken. Jack had curled protectively around his abdomen when they had approached to do more tests, and Reaper had all but ripped off the head of the head doctor when he suggested restraining him. None of them had dared to mention the obvious mark on Jack’s neck either.

Which was why they were now barricaded in Gabe’s quarters, Jack resting on the bed and Gabe wracking his brain for solutions.

“Hey.”

Gabe looked over, watching Jack sit up. “Yes?”

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

Gabe sighed and shook his head fondly. Jack had been trying to make the situation sound normal, like they were just a happy couple planning for their first born. It wasn’t working very well, but Gabe would let him cope however made him happy. And if he indulged in the idea as well, then no one else had to know.

“I don’t know.”

Jack hummed. “I hope it’s a boy. I hope he has your curls.”

Gabe huffed a laugh. “Yeah? Well, I hope he has your eyes.”

Jack laughed. “I hope he has your smile.”

Gabe shook his head and went back to the maps, Jack lying back down. Gabe wouldn’t admit how happy the thought of being a father made him. It wouldn’t come to be if Talon had their way; the child would immediately be whisked off to be brainwashed and trained. But for now it was peaceful, and Gabe wondered how long it would be before everything went to hell.

He got his answer a moment later with the sudden way the base violently shook.

Jack started and reached for a weapon he didn’t have, his head whipping from side to side. Gabe was immediately beside him, pressing against him as a anchor. The intruder alarm was sounding, and he could distantly hear someone shouting for reinforcements.

Gabe scrambled off the bed, slipping his bodysuit on and doing up the ties with practiced ease. He turned to Jack, sizing him up briefly before crossing to his closet and pulling out a spare Kevlar bodysuit. He threw it at the bed, making sure it didn’t hit the soldier in the face.

“Put those on.”

Jack quickly did as told, stripping down to his underwear and slipping the Kevlar on. Somewhere in the back of Gabe’s mind he thought the older man looked damn good in it, but it was buried under the more pressing thoughts of escape while the opportunity presented itself..

“I need my visor.”

Gabe frowned but nodded anyway, trying to think of where they would’ve put his things. It was probably in the labs, which was also in the direction of the explosion.

“How bad do you—”

“It’s the only way I can see.”

Gabe cursed and grabbed his shotguns off the table. “Don’t move, don’t open the door, if you hear someone try to get in, hide.” He didn’t wait to hear Jack’s reply, teleporting out of the room and into the labs.

Smoke and debris filled the room, and Gabe could distinctly smell blood in the air. Broken bodies lay amongst the rubble, though he paid them no mind as he started searching for the distinctive visor. Gunshots were echoing through the air, both the rapid fire of assault rifles and a slower, louder bang of a revolver. He needed to work quickly.

He found the visor in the third lab, shielded from damage by the body of a technician. They had probably been doing something with it when the explosion went off. He wiped the blood off the visor and began to port back out, only to pause when he heard a familiar voice amongst the gunfire, shouting ‘high noon’. He cursed and quickly teleported, reappearing in his quarters and handing the visor to Jack.

“We have to go now.”

“It’s Overwatch isn’t it?” Jack asked as he put the visor on.

“Yes.”

Neither of them had to verbally express their desire to have nothing to do with the new organization. Gabe unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway, motioning for Jack to follow. They didn’t meet anyone on their way, everyone having either fled or gone to fight off the attack. Gabe wondered briefly if they had come for Jack.

“Someone’s coming around the corner.”

Gabe immediately drew his guns and fired twice, watching as a Talon agent fell to the floor. He grabbed the assault rifle he had been carrying and tossed it to Jack, knowing the other would feel better with a weapon.

“We need to make it to the hangar. There should be a small transport in there we can use, at least to get us close to somewhere safe.”

“How much farther?”

“Not far. Come on.”

Gabe had taken only one step when the shot rang out. Immediately he turned and aimed, eyes wide as he watched Jack slump to the floor. He pulled both triggers, punching two holes into the agent’s body armor, and was by Jack’s side before the body hit the floor. Blood was pooling under him, and Gabe quickly looked him over, trying to see where the shot had hit.

He froze when he saw the torn fabric at the small of his back.

Gabe cursed and turned Jack over, looking for an exit wound and sighing when he found it. Wounds were easy to close; bullets were hard to remove. He picked Jack up and all but ran down the hallway, thankful there were no other agents around. Jack was losing blood quickly, the color draining from his skin, and Gabe kicked the door to the hangar open with enough force to knock it off its hinges.

The transport was sitting right where he had thought it would, and as he stepped inside he was relieved to find the emergency kit hanging on the wall. He laid Jack on the floor as carefully as he could, grabbing the kit and tearing it open. He rifled through the contents until he found the antiseptic and a sterile needle and thread. He ripped Jack’s clothes and tossed them to the side, cleaning the blood from the area and making sure there wasn’t anything in the wound before setting to work disinfecting and closing it. Jack groaned, though he remained unconscious, and Gabe pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning him over to repeat the process to his back.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, mainly concern for his mate and unborn child. How his hands remained steady enough to make straight stitches was a mystery to him. He could hear the fire fight coming steady closer, and knew it was only a matter of time until it was on top of them. He wrapped a bandage messily around Jack’s torso and picked him up once more, wincing as he cried out in pain.

He strapped Jack into the co-pilot’s chair, reclining it all the way back and climbing into the pilot’s chair himself. He did a quick check over the readouts as the transport hummed to life, thankful that the fuel tank was mostly full. He guided the transport out of the hangar and onto the runway, keeping one eye on Jack as the transport lifted off the ground. He was still far too pale, and Gabe felt his heart sink as he looked at the bandages.

Jack would be okay. But if the child survived, it would be a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of recovery is long and bumpy. That's why Jack has Gabe: to make sure he stays on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include more of Gabe's grandmother, but the story had other plans. Basically, she's the super sweet, stereotypical grandmother except she can kick your ass without even breaking a sweat.  
> Also, in this universe Gabe's parents were a mated Alpha and Omega; when he refers to his papá, it's in reference to his Omega parent.
> 
> Like A/B/O dynamics in Overwatch? Want to talk to some amazing people? Come join us over at discord.me/Omegawatch !!

“Stop your worrying. He will be alright.”

“But _mamá_ —”

“No, don’t give me that. He will be alright. Have faith. Look, he’s waking up now.”

Jack turned his head towards the voices, one he recognized easily as Gabe’s. Heavy boots hit the floor as he marched over to the bed, and a cool hand cupped Jack’s cheek.

“Jack? Can you hear me?”

Jack nodded, then made a motion with his hand of raising a drink to his mouth. The other person walked closer, and a cup was picked up.

“Here, _mijo_ , help him sit up.”

Hands gripped his shoulders and he slowly moved until he was leaning back against the pillows, unable to keep down a whine as pain lanced through his abdomen. Gabe’s hands found his, lips pressing against scarred knuckles.

“Here, drink this. It will help the pain and the fever.”

Jack parted his lips when the cup was pressed against them, and slowly drank the warm liquid. It tasted strongly of peppermint, though there were other, earthy tastes as well. The person, who Jack guessed was Gabe’s mother, hummed softly as he drank. The cup was set back on the table, and a warm wrist pressed against his forehead.

“We’ll need to keep an eye on that, make sure it doesn’t get any higher.” She clicked her tongue. “ _Mijo_ , go keep an eye on the door will you?”

“ _Mamá_ —”

“Go, Gabriel.”

They must have shared a look between them, because with a last reverent kiss to his knuckles Gabe walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Silence descended upon them, Jack trying to find his voice through the pain and the woman messing with something on the table.

“You’re… Gabe’s mother?”

“Hm, no. I am his grandmother. His parents were killed when he was very young, and I have raised him since.” She ran her fingers through Jack’s hair. “You can call me _abuela_. Or, if you’re not comfortable with that, then Maria will be fine.”

Jack nodded. “How did Gabe’s parents—”

“That is something for you to ask him.” The bed shifted as she sat down on the edge of it. “I’m sure the two of you have a lot to speak about.”

“More then we’ll probably ever get to.”

“I imagine so. May I check your wounds?”

Jack winced, not wanting to even think about them, but nodded anyway. Maria pulled the blanket that had been covering him off, letting it pool in his lap. She gently unwound the bandages, and Jack wished now more then ever for his sight back.

“They don’t look too bad.” She finally said. “Not infected, at least.”

“That’s good.”

The softness of his voice didn’t go unnoticed, and Maria took his hands in hers. He held the tears back for only a few seconds before they began pouring down his face.

“I cannot tell you the condition of the child. You’d need a doctor for that. But I will tell you this.” She pulled him close, holding him against her. “You are strong. You will pull through this, no matter the outcome. It might hurt, terribly so. But you will be okay.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “As for the baby, who knows? If it’s anywhere near as stubborn as Gabriel, then it will be fine.”

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping the moisture from his face. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. I’m just an old woman.” She stood, holding onto the bed for balance. “Now, let me go make sure Gabriel has torn the place apart worrying.”

Jack listened to her go, letting his hands cover his abdomen. He felt sick, his head spinning and he couldn’t tell if it was from emotional or physical stress. The door opened and closed again, and Jack listen to Gabe walk to the other side of the bed and crawl up beside him. One hand joined his on his stomach, and the other ran through his hair.

“How’re you doing?” Jack asked.

“I imagine a lot better then you are.” He nuzzled into Jack’s neck. “I was so afraid to lose you. Again.”

Jack bit his lip. “I’m sor—”

“Don’t say that. You have nothing to be sorry for, _amado_.” He looked down at Jack’s stomach. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe.” Whether he was talking to Jack or the child, or both, he couldn’t decide.

“You got me out.”

Gabe sighed. “ _Pero ¿a qué costo?_ ”

 

“Don’t try too much at once. We don’t want you straining yourself.”

“I know Gabe.”

Gabe held on to Jack’s arm as he took careful steps forward, wishing that he didn’t need the visor so he could read his expression. Jack had demanded to be allowed to walk around after three and a half weeks of lying in bed, and Gabe couldn’t deny his mate anything.

His mate. Gabe’s heart swelled whenever he thought about it, and he wanted to constantly nuzzle into the bonding mark on Jack’s neck. It looked perfect, Gabe thought, sitting just high enough to not be covered by most shirts. The skin was still a light pink, even with Jack’s enhanced healing.

Jack cursed and stumbled slightly, and Gabe quickly pulled him to rest his weight against him. Jack mumbled a thanks before straightening and walking forward again. Gabe moved his arm to wrap around Jack’s shoulders, and Jack leaned into the touch.

“I have a friend I’d like you to meet.” Gabe started. Jack tilted his head to the side, but said nothing. “He’s a doctor, took care of my _papá_ and me when I was growing up.” A beat of silence. “I trust him.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully. “When?”

Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jack approached him two days later, wearing one of Gabe’s old, baggy hoodies with his mask in his hands.

“I’m guessing I can’t wear this there huh?”

Gabe stood and wrapped his arms around around Jack’s waist, and pressed quick kisses across his face. “ _Sí_ , we need to be as inconspicuous as possible. Don’t worry; I’m not going to leave your side.”

“Ok. Shall we then?”

  
“Well, that _is_ quite the impressive healing process. I thought you were joking.” The doctor motioned for Jack to lower his shirt once more, which he gladly did. Gabe was standing beside him, far enough away for the doctor to do his job but still close enough for Jack to smell him and feel what little body heat he had.

“As far as your injuries, you will be just fine. Your blood test results will be back soon, and they should confirm it.” He sighed and clasped his hands in front of him. “As for the unborn child, I would like to perform an ultrasound. It will be the best way to check on it.”

Jack nodded, and Gabe pressed his hand between his shoulder blades, feeling him lean into it. The doctor poked his head out of the exam room door, speaking to someone outside quietly. He turned back to them and smiled, motioning for them to follow him out of the room. Gabe took Jack’s hand as he slid off the table, guiding him out of the room and to an elevator.

They went up two floors, and the doctor led them down the hallway into another exam room, instructing Jack to lie on the table inside. Gabe helped Jack up, and watched as the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table. Jack pulled his shirt off, and shivered as the gel touched his stomach.

“How far along did you say you were?” The doctor asked.

“About five, six weeks.” Jack mumbled. Gabe could smell his fear, and moved closer to the Omega, resting his hand on his shoulder.

The doctor nodded, eyes on the screen as he began the ultrasound. Gabe watched as well, not daring to hope.

“Hm? That—well, how about that.” The doctor finally said. He turned back to Gabe and Jack, smiling softly. “Gentlemen, we have a heartbeat.”

Gabe felt his breath leave him in a rush, staring at the screen. Jack bit his bottom lip, hands clenching and unclenching. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no sound came out.

“It appears to be healthy, no abnormalities that I can see. It is, of course, still early. But I would say that everything looks good.” The doctor froze the image on the screen, cleaning the gel from Jack’s stomach and putting his machine up. “I’ll let you two have a moment.”

The door clicked shut, and Gabe swooped down, pressing his lips against Jack’s. Jack gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, not letting go until he needed air. Gabe moved down, pressing his lips to Jack’s stomach repeatedly until Jack finally urged him to stop.

“You know what this means, right?”

Gabe hummed, to busy nuzzling into Jack’s neck.

“We’re going to have to retire.”

“That’s fine.” Gabe sighed. “As long as you two are safe, I don’t care.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“We’ll stay here. I’ve already talked it over with _mamá_ , she said she’d love to have _niños_ in the house again.”

“You have it all figured out, don’t you?”

“No.”

“No?”

“We still have to think of names.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time hop a few years, and the future looks bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked, and I couldn't resist. This will probably be the last of this is write though, it's time to move on to other projects (coughcough Guns and Scales coughcough).

“Alejandro! _¿Dónde estás?_ ”

“ _Aquí papá_.”

Gabe followed the voice to find Alejandro beside Jack on the couch, watching cartoons __and hugging a stuffed rhino to his chest. Jack, for his part, had on hand on the child’s back, the other on his stomach. A book lay on the coffee table in front of him, though Gabe couldn’t tell what it was from this angle. Jack’s glasses were on top of it, the specially designed lenses allowing him to see without his visor. His vision was by no means perfect with them, but it was as good as they were going to get.

“I was wondering where you had gone to. It was awfully quiet.” He ruffled the curly black hair atop Alejandro’s head, smiling as he giggled.

“He decided he wanted to keep me company while I read. Then we decided to watch cartoons when my eyes got too tired.” Jack smiled, happily accepting the kiss from Gabe as the other man sat down beside him.

Gabe hummed, setting a hand atop the just noticeable swell of Jack’s stomach. They had not expected Jack to be able to have more children, with what had happened at the base and the difficulties of Alejandro’s birth, but here they were, expecting number two.

“ _Papá_ said he thinks I’ll have a sister! He wants to name her Maria!”

Gabe raised a brow, looking at his mate. Jack ducked his head shyly, and Gabe felt his heart flutter.

“I think that’s a wonderful name.”

Jack smiled widely, leaning forward and nuzzling under Gabe’s chin. The Alpha purred happily, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and moved his hand to wrap his arm around Jack’s shoulders. Alejandro curled up beside Jack, resting his head on his thigh, and fell asleep quickly. Jack sighed, leaning more against Gabe.

“I’m so happy.” He whispered after a while.

Gabe chuckled, kissing Jack soundly. “I am too. I never thought I’d get to have this.”

“Mhm. Are you sure you don’t mind the name?”

“Of course not.” While the pain of Maria’s passing was still fresh, even after a year, he had no problem naming his child after her. “I think she would approve.”

“Good.” Jack laughed softly. “Because I couldn’t think of any others I liked.”

“Fickle.” Gabe reached for the remote, turning the tv off. “Let’s get him to his bed, yeah?”

“You just want me all to yourself.”

Gabe winked, picking Alejandro up and carrying him off to his room, tucking him in and watching fondly for a moment as he snored quietly. So far there had been no sign of any wraith like abilities, and Gabe was beyond thankful.

“We’ll have to decorate the other room. I was thinking blue.”

Gabe shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist. “Whatever you want _amado_. As long as you’re happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between chapters 2 and 3. McCree would want to make sure his former commanders are ok, after finding some interesting (and honestly horrifying) information after Overwatch attacked the Talon base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I imagine McCree respects/looks up to Gabe and Jack a lot, and would want to make sure they're ok. Also I headcanon that Gabe and Jack can speak a couple different languages from when they were part of the super soldier program.

“How did you find me?”

McCree held his hands up placatingly. “C’mon Reyes, you trained me. You know the answer to that.”

Gabriel snarled and tightened his hold on the cowboy’s shirt collar. “Fine. _Why_ did you find me?”

McCree shrugged. “After the attack on the Talon base, I snagged some of the files off their main computer. A lot of it was referencing a “super soldier revival” project, and it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. After that, it was just a matter of tracking you down.”

Gabe glared. As much as the cowboy pretended to be an easy-going dimwit, he did have a pretty sharp brain under there. “That doesn’t answer the question.”

McCree chuckled. “Yeah, I guess that’s more of the how of it, huh?” He looked down at the fist under his chin. “Maybe you could let me down and we could talk like civil people, eh?”

Gabe slowly eased his grip, but didn’t fully release it. “I’m not joining Overwatch again.”

McCree blinked. “I wasn’t askin’ ya to either.”

Gabe glared at him, then sighed and let go of his shirt completely. “Come on, this way.”

McCree followed dutifully, eyes glancing every which way, taking in the city. He didn’t say anything when Gabe stopped and got two ice cream cones from a small hole in the wall shop, even when he was handed one that happened to be his favorite flavor. They continued walking for a while until they came to a park, Gabe leading him further in to a small, secluded gazebo.

“Eat up before it melts.”

McCree smiled, taking a bite out of the top scoop. “Ya know, most people don’t know what my favorite flavor is.”

Gabe grinned weakly. “Surprising.”

While his own was a simple double scoop of coffee flavor, McCree’s was a double scoop of mint chocolate chip, covered in chocolate syrup and enough sprinkles to barely see the actual ice cream. They ate in silence for a while, Gabe waiting and McCree enjoying the ice cream, until finally the cowboy broke the silence.

“So how is he?”

Gabe mulled over his answer for a moment, before realizing he could trust McCree with just about anything. The cowboy had a loyalty streak a mile wide.

“He’s doing good. _They’re_ doing good.”

McCree paused mid bite. “They?”

Gabe nodded. “We… we have a son.”

McCree stared. “Then, the project files—”

“Don’t say it like that!” Gabe hissed.

McCree held his hands up again. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it. Still,” he paused, “there was some messed up shit in there.”

Gabe shook his head. “Whatever they were planning, it didn’t happen. Jack didn’t leave my side after his heat was over. And, no, I don’t want to know what they were planning on doing.”

McCree nodded. “Probably for the best.” He was down to the cone now, and he chomped away happily. “So how old is the kid?”

“He’ll be three in a month.”

“And his name?”

Distantly, they both heard someone call Gabe’s name. Gabe smiled fondly, and McCree couldn’t help but smile as well. If his mentor was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

“Gabe? Where are—” Jack stopped as he caught sight of McCree, looking ready to bolt. He wore a pair of glasses with wires running along the sides, and McCree briefly took note of that before all his attention was taken by the little boy in the former commander’s arms.

“McCree, meet Alejandro. Jack, you remember McCree.”

Jack looked between the two, and suddenly he was speaking in rapid French. Gabe calmly replied, and McCree took a moment to remember that even before everything went to hell, these were not just two normal guys. After a few minutes Jack seemed to calm down, and sat a squirming Alejandro on the ground.

“McCree. It’s good to see you are doing well.”

“Likewise.” McCree tipped his hat to him, turning his full attention once more to the toddler that was making his way over to him. Little arms lifted into the air, and McCree happily picked him up, plopping his hat onto the small head. Alejandro giggled and pulled on the sides of it, before reaching up and tugging gently on McCree’s beard.

Jack came to sit beside the cowboy, pressing up against his side. It had been a common thing Jack used to do it when they were still in Overwatch, sitting or standing close to him whenever McCree would start to get uncomfortable in a room of strangers. It helped more then he thought the former commander knew, considering how McCree had been treated in Deadlock. Omegas had been something of a prize to the alphas in the group, and McCree had had to constantly watch his back. Having the other omega close by had eased some of the ingrained paranoia.

“So, how is everyone doing?” Jack asked tentatively.

McCree hummed and nodded. “Not to bad. Reinhardt is overjoyed to be back in the mix, Tracer is still far too energetic, Genji’s doin’ a lot better now that he’s been training under one of the Shambali, his brother has joined up—”

“His brother?” Gabe questioned, sitting on Jack’s other side.

McCree nodded. “They’ve acknowledged that the past is behind them, and he’s trying to redeem himself. He’s got no sense of self-preservation though, and he doesn’t seem to understand that he doesn’t need to get right up in the enemy’s face to use his bow.”

“That sounds familiar.” Gabe intoned.

“Now you hush.”

All three of them laughed, and Jack took Alejandro from McCree, handing him a kid cup full of juice.

“I’m glad ya’ll are doin’ alright,” McCree said softly, “I was pretty worried.”

Jack shrugged. “We weren’t too sure ourselves how it was all going to turn out. There was a time where…” he trailed off, looking sorrowfully at Alejandro, “where we weren’t sure we were all going to make it.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling against his temple. “But we did. And that’s all that matters.”

McCree smiled, noticing how Jack leaned into the hug. His heart ached faintly, and he thought briefly about Hanzo, the way the alpha would look at him when he thought McCree wouldn’t notice. He brushed the thought aside, and instead turned his attention to the child trying to put his hat back on his head.

  
“Keep in touch, yeah?”

Gabe nodded, drawing the cowboy into a hug. “You do the same, McCree. If you need anything, you know where we are.”

McCree smiled and nodded. “Noted. I’m glad you two are happy together.”

Gabe smiled back. “So am I.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree returns to Overwatch, and brings something back with him besides news. Much to a certain someone's interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I wrote this forever ago and just now found it. Anyway, a couple people requested this, so here it is!

“So how was your trip McCree?”  
  
McCree jumped a bit in his seat, having not heard Genji walk in. Genji chuckled and slid into the seat next to McCree. McCree shrugged, leaning into the cyborgs’s side.  
  
“I don’t believe I know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout Genji.”  
  
“Do not take me for a fool McCree, my senses still work fine. You smell like someone we used to work with. Two, in fact.”  
  
“Alright, alright, but keep your voice down,” McCree sighed. “Yeah, I went to check up on ‘em. See if everything was ok.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“They were happy. Seem to have everythin’ figured out.”  
  
Genji nodded. “That is good. I was worried when I noticed you have left. I thought you were going to get into trouble.”  
  
“Well I still did.” McCree was about to say more when he caught another scent near them. “Hey there, archer.”  
  
Hanzo rounded the corner a second later, his bow and quiver strapped to his back. He paused in the doorway, looking at McCree.   
  
“You always seem aware of my presence before anyone else.”  
  
McCree smirked and tapped his nose. “Got ya’ on lock.”  
  
Hanzo tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, a look that said he was thinking, measuring your words carefully. McCree thought it was adorable.   
  
“I see.” Hanzo replied, turning his head to look down the hallway. “I was going to the practice range. Would either of you like to join me?”  
  
“Sure, let me go grab a few extra things from my room. Been meanin’ ta test out some new flash bangs.” McCree was already standing and out the door by the time he finished talking. Hanzo nodded, watching the cowboy go.  
  
“You just came from the practice range brother.”  
  
Hanzo glared at Genji, who stared back. After a moment he huffed and turned his back to the cyborg, though it didn’t stop him from hearing the laughter. McCree was at his side a minute later, smiling wildly and talking about the upgrades he had made to his grenades. Hanzo nodded and walked beside him, Genji’s laughter following them.

  
“So how was your trip?”  
  
McCree frowned. “You too? What is with y’all?”  
  
“You are avoiding the question.”  
  
McCree sighed. “Just visitin’ some old friends is all. Wanted ta check in on ‘em, see how they were doing.”  
  
“I see.” Hanzo stroked the fletching in one of his arrows. “And how were they?”  
  
“They were good.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
McCree sighed. “Alright Han, spill.”  
  
“I don't know what you mean.”  
  
“Now don’t you think for a second that I buy that. C’mon Han, what’s got you all worked up? You're usually not so,” he searched for the right word, “up tight around me.”  
  
Hanzo looked at him, for a moment appearing pained, before schooling his features into his normal, neutral look. “It is nothing, do not worry.”  
  
“Too late for that.”  
  
Hanzo huffed. “It is… I… you smell different.”  
  
McCree raised an eyebrow. “Well yeah, I visited some people.”  
  
“Some people you are very close to. You are covered in their scent.”  
  
McCree suddenly realized what Hanzo was implying. “You're worried ‘cause I smell like a strange alpha.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ya are.”  
  
Hanzo crossed his arms and glared at the floor. “It is none of my business where you go or who you are with.” His last words were choked, and McCree tilted his head to try and see his face.   
  
“But ya still wonder an’ worry. What’re ya worried about, darlin’? Ya know ya can tell me anythin’.”  
  
“It isn't that simple.”  
  
“Doll—”  
  
“McCree please.”  
  
“Just talk to me.”  
  
“I can't,” Hanzo snapped, “because it is not my place to feel this way! I cannot be jealous and be afraid of losing something—someone— that is not mine to begin with!”  
  
McCree stared, watching Hanzo run his hand through his hair and tug on his shirt. McCree stepped slowly closer, reaching out his hand and letting it rest on Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo looked at his hand, then his face.   
  
“Ya know, I could be yours if ya wanted. All ya have ta do is ask.”  
  
“You do not mean that.”  
  
“Don’t I?”  
  
Hanzo bit his lip. “McCree, please do not tease me like this.”  
  
“I ain’t teasin’ ya none. I swear it. Look Han,” McCree sighed, “I may or may not be just a little head over heels for ya. I just haven’t ever said anythin’ ‘cause I didn’t reckon you were interested. Thought you’d want someone better.”  
  
“Better? I do not think such a person exists. Not for me.” Hanzo chuckled.   
  
“Now don’t be lyin’.”  
  
“I am not. You are exceptionally loyal and kind and,” Hanzo ducked his head, “quite handsome as well. I would have no other in your place.”  
  
McCree smiled, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Well I don’t know ‘bout all of that now, but I damn well try.”  
  
“You succeed.” Hanzo grinned, stepping closer into the cowboy’s personal space. “If you will let me, I would very much like to have you as my own.”  
  
“I’d be honored.”  
  
Hanzo grinned, stepping forward and after a pause, pressed a soft kiss to McCree’s cheek. McCree smiled widely, taking one of the archer’s hands in his own and pressing a kiss to the back of it.   
  
“If you’re up for it, I’ve been told I’m a mighty fine cook. I’d love ta make ya dinner.”  
  
“Oh? That would be wonderful. And what will we be having?”  
  
“Ya ever had breakfast for dinner?”  
  
Hanzo laughed. “No, I don’t believe I have.”  
  
“Then we’ll have that. Hope ya like omelettes and pancakes.”  
  
“If you make it, I’m sure I will love it.”


End file.
